gods_playgroundfandomcom-20200215-history
Living Golem (Prestige Class)
Not all of the golems made by the dwarfs of Spielatz were made in the manner that Ragnvaldr Bergsen invented. The desire for many was to pervert the nature of these constructs as a means to hold eternal life and great power. Many dwarven crafters spent their last years secretly hoarding and devising a method to force their souls into the crafted bodies of golems in their own images. This order of creatures have long passed down their methods of eternal life and eternal bodies and their secrets are closely guarded. Most Living Golems begin their careers asskilled artisans who lack the ability or means to magically enhance their longevity through magic.Occasionally less magic users such as paladins and rangers will find themselves drawn to the call of eternal life. Most arcane and divine magic users will never give up the ability their spellcraft. A living golem is a vessel for a conscious mind that is able to squeeze itself through mouse holes and finds itself imbued with otherworldly strength. They are lightning quick bodies that magic of any kind slides off of harmlessly. Class Details Alignment: Halfling opportunists view deception and taking advantage of others as a way of life. This makes it very difficult (but not impossible) for lawful characters that choose this prestige class to stick to their principles. Hit Die: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a halfling opportunist, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: Feats:Craft Construct. Skills: Craft (sculptures) 10 ranks DC 30 The crafting attempt must be made for the first step into the class and the DC increases by 1 for each additional level the PC wishes to take into Living Golem. The Costs of each golem construct is also listed in the Special column of the table below. Class Skills The living golems class skills do not change. Skill Points at Each Level: 4 +Int modifier. Table: Halfling Opportunist Class Features The following are class features of the halfling opportunist prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Living Golems gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Moldable Body(Ex) A living Golem can squeeze itself through impossibly tight spaces for a creature of its size. On a DC 20 Escape Artist check a medium sized Living Golem can move through a space that is as small as 2 inches square. This is space is halved for each size smaller and double for each size that is larger. On a DC 30 Escape Artist check a Living Golem is find a gap and squeeze through a wall of force or similar force effect. Body of a Golem(Ex) Being crafted as a golem physically changes one's body but does not completely rid itself of the physical attributes of the original creator. At 1st level this provides a +1 bonus to Strength and Dexterity. At 2nd level this provides a +2 bonus, at 3rd level a +3 bonus, at 4th a +4 bonus and at 5th level a +5 bonus. Having the body of a Golem also rids the individual of any ties to their once had constitution and as such any living golem has no constitution score. This change also switches all class hit dies from whatever they were into d10s. Reroll all hit dies that this changes. A living golem cannot cast any spells and cannot use any arcane special abilities of their original race. They cannot use magic items that require anything more than a trigger. A living golem is granted immunity to magic. A living golem gains additional armor due to their golem nature and receives a natural armor bonus equal to twice their living golem level. A living golem games DR equal to twice their living golem level that is bypassed by adamantine. At 5th level the DR improves and is only bypassed by epic sources of damage. A living golem does not recover hit points in the same way as other adventurers and instead can repair themselves according to the Repairing Constructs section of the building-and-modifying-constructs page. A living golem may also be modified to have increased abilities as outlined in building-and-modifying-constructs though the prices will depend on when the levels in living golem are taken and thus should be discussed with your DM. Immortal(Ex) A living golem ceases to age, no longer needs to eat, drink, or sleep. They cannot be fatigued or exhausted. When reduced to negative hit points a living golem dies and cannot be resurrected by any means including wish and miracle.